


Кто-то нужен, а кто-то — так

by Puhospinka



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик писался на заявку анонимного заказчика, который хотел PWP Блич/РФ, но чтобы РФ любил ДА, а к Бличу просто так пришел</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кто-то нужен, а кто-то — так

**Author's Note:**

> Первые ~100 слов написаны Аурум.  
> Фандом мультифандома.  
> Впервые публиковался анонимно, далее — под псевдонимом Машенька с веслом

Сакура в этом году цвела как-то особенно пышно, но РФ, уныло пинающего жестяную банку носком кроссовка, не радовался — ДА уехал и вернуться не обещал. С одной стороны, мрачно думал РФ, это даже неплохо — никто не ебет ни тело, ни мозг. С другой — за полгода он как-то привык к отношениям. Да и гормоны по весне бушевали только так.

— Эй, РФ, чё такой смурной? — из-под одного из цветущих деревьев приветственно махнул рукой парень в чёрной косухе и с шипованными браслетами на руках. Образ довершали драные джинсы и лепестки сакуры, запутавшиеся в черных волосах.

— Пошел нахуй, Блич, — вяло огрызнулся РФ. Но подошёл и плюхнулся рядом, откинувшись на нагретый солнцем ствол дерева.

Блич лениво пошевелился, вытащил из-за уха лепесток сакуры и довольно откинулся на искривленный ствол:

— Тебе все бы хуи, посмотри, погода-то какая.

РФ покосился на Блича и скривился — выглядел тот до отвращения довольным жизнью. Хорошо ему — Наруто всегда под рукой. Да и не свербит так, наверное. Старый уже.

А Блич стянул косуху, закинул руку за голову и довольно прищурился. РФ мрачно смотрел на обтянутые тесной футболкой плечи, светлую кожу в прорехах джинс и думал, что охота запустить руку в ширинку и проверить, что там нашел Наруто. И вообще — проверить.

Блич протянул руку и неожиданно ухватил за горло. Горячая рука обожгла, РФ замер, глядя на Блич испуганно — вот же срань, совсем забыл, с кем имеет дело.

— И куда это ты пялишься? — ласково поинтересовался Блич.

— Да пошел ты, — РФ попытался вырваться, но пальцы лишь сильнее сжались на горле.

РФ изогнулся и ловко пнул Блича, но тот лишь ухмыльнулся как ненормальный, наклонился и сказал:

— Что-то ты совсем заскучал.

От Блича пахло цветами и кожей, РФ сглотнул и облизал губы.

А Блич вдруг отстранился, отпустил горло и насмешливо прищурился. РФ почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Вот козел! Да пошел он!

Попытался вскочить, и тут же рухнул обратно, удерживаемый сильной рукой.

— Да ладно, чего ты, — Блич миролюбиво смотрел снизу вверх и улыбался.

Вот какого хрена? РФ вырвал ладонь, зачем-то поправил футболку и неохотно откинулся на ствол — так, как раньше делал Блич. А хорошо. На нос упал лепесток сакуры, и РФ сдул его нафиг.

— Так что случилось?

Блич улегся на живот, подпер кулаком подбородок и внимательно уставился. РФ отвернулся. Подумалось — а чего? Можно и рассказать про ДА. Если будет ржать, сказать, что напиздел, ну, потроллил, типа.

Блич ржать не стал. Выслушал историю отношений, сочувственно покивал на то, какой ДА козел и вообще нафиг он нужен, пожал плечами и изрек:

— Раз считаешь что-то своим, отпусти. Если вернется — то больше никуда не денется.

— Да пошел он в жопу.

Они замолчали. Потом РФ нерешительно спросил:

— А как вы с Наруто?

— Мы? — Блич посмотрел удивленно. — Нормально.

— Ну, не надоело?

— Неа, — довольно протянул Блич, переворачиваясь на спину, и РФ позавидовал. Везет же некоторым. Футболка у Блича задралась, стала видна дорожка темных волос, убегающая за пояс. В горле пересохло. Вот, блин.

Он придвинулся поближе, делая вид, что усаживается поудобнее, а сам прижался коленом к горячему боку. Блич лениво смотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век.

— Ааа, слушай, кто у вас сверху? — РФ спросил, и сразу замер в ужасе: «Бля, какую херню я несу. Сейчас он меня…» От этой мысли засосало под ложечкой.

Но Блич не обиделся, почесал живот — РФ прижался теснее — и сказал:

— Обычно я. Просто так получается. Но вообще мне пофиг.

Вот ДА пофиг не было. РФ понял это сразу, еще тогда, когда он выпорол его как мальчишку. От воспоминаний поджались яйца. У них с ДА вообще было непонятно, то ли трахались, то ли дрались. Интересно, а как оно — иначе? Чтобы кто-нибудь большой и сильный спокойно подмял под себя, неторопливо приласкал, поддерживая широкой ладонью под ягодицы. Он бы даже сам дал! Только нафиг он Бличу, у него Наруто есть.

Было обидно. РФ поднял глаза — оказывается, пока он вспоминал, Блич успел сесть и стянуть футболку. Похлопал себя по колени и спокойно сказал:

— Иди сюда, придурок.

РФ набычился. Кто тут еще придурок? Открыл рот, чтобы послать подальше, и тут же закрыл. Это же не ДА, блин. Пожмет плечами, скажет — ну и вали отсюда. РФ нерешительно подобрался ближе.

— Нафига?

Грудь у Блича оказалась вся в старых шрамах — толстых и тонких, побледневших со временем, исполосовавших всю кожу. РФ протянул руку и потрогал. Прикольно. И вздрогнул, когда Блич мягко отвел ладонь, положил себе на пах и посмотрел в лицо. Глаза у Блича оказались светло-ореховые, с темными крапинками на радужке. Он смотрел насмешливо, и РФ вытер о штаны вспотевшие ладони. А Блич неторопливо раздевался. Стянул драные джинсы — на ногах тоже оказалась куча шрамов — поддел пальцами резинку трусов, и сбросил их к ногам.

В горле пересохло, сердце бухало так сильно, что отдавалось в ушах.

— Ну? — поинтересовался Блич. А потом вздохнул, протянул руку — и РФ почувствовал, как его хватают за шкирку и начинают натурально вытряхивать из одежды.

— Пошел на хуй, придурок! — он ударил по руке, которая удерживала, но Блич в ответ так встряхнул его, что клацнули зубы.

— Не дергайся, — добродушно проговорил он и дернул пряжку.

Штаны слетели, едва Блич расстегнул у РФ ремень, трусы полетели вслед за штанами, а РФ начал колотить по широкой груди:

— Отпусти меня, блядь! Я сам!

— Сам? — Блич перехватил его под животом и содрал куртку. — Точно? — горячая ладонь легла на покрывшиеся мурашками ягодицы, и РФ поджал ноги, чуть не заскулив.

— Да-да-да, — он заерзал, потираясь о шершавую ладонь.

— Ну сам так сам, — Блич разжал руки, и РФ позорно шлепнулся на задницу.

— Сукин сын.

— Есть такое, — теперь Блич уже откровенно ухмылялся, в упор рассматривая РФ. — Ну?

Горящую кожу овевал легкий ветерок, но прохладнее не становилось. От вида члена, прижатого к плоскому животу, во рту скопилась слюна. Блич уселся на сброшенную когда-то кутку, и вдруг дернул РФ за ногу. Тот взмахнул руками, стараясь удержать равновесие, но все равно грохнулся в объятья Блича, забился, пытаясь встать, а потом рука задела горячий ствол, истекающий смазкой, и все мысли вылетели из головы.

РФ подобрался, хищно взглянул Бличу в лицо, и положил руку ему на член.

— Молодец, — Блич кивнул одобрительно, только дыхание чуть-чуть сбилось, когда РФ сжал кулак. — Продолжай. Сам.

РФ толкнул Блич в грудь, заваливая на спину, рывком навис над ним, потерся промежностью о возбужденный член и прижался губами к горячей груди. Кожа на вкус была солоноватой, и РФ изо всех сил сжал зубы, заставив Блича выгнуться и вскинуть бедра. Потом отстранился — на коже, между двух больших шрамов, остались красные отпечатки мелких зубов. У РФ стояло так, что кружилась голова.

Он облизнулся, и снова укусил — на этот раз вцепившись в сосок. Блич заскреб пальцами землю, взбивая травинки и лепестки сакуры. И РФ продолжил покрывать его грудь укусами. Кровь стучала в ушах все сильнее, все больше хотелось рвать и метать, земля, кажется, под ними обоими кружилась, и РФ отпрянул, чтобы перевести дыхание, покачнулся, потерял равновесие и завалился набок, с размаху приложившись головой… о теплую ладонь. Ладонь, которая не дала ему треснуться о шершавый ствол старой сакуры.

— Тихо, иди сюда, — ладонь взъерошила волосы, а потом РФ подбросило, распластывая на животе. Блич навалился сверху, раздвинул коленом ноги, и РФ прогнулся, приподнимая бедра. Между ягодиц толкнулись пальцы, и он забился возмущенно:

— Хоть бы облизал, мудак!

И тут же заткнулся, когда в рот скользнуло сразу три пальца. Он вцепился в них зубами, стиснул челюсть, но Блич молчал, тяжело дыша в затылок.

РФ разжал зубы и выдохнул:

— Тебе не больно?

— Да мне похрен, — засмеялся Блич.

РФ вскинулся сказать, что он думает о всяких извращенцах-мазохистах, но в этот момент ему в задницу вошли три пальца, и РФ заткнулся. Часто задышал, чувствуя, как его растягивают. Через туман возбуждения, злости и адреналина пробивалась мысль — все непривычно, все не так.

Ну и похрен. Пусть ДА идет в жопу, сам виноват, что РФ сейчас… Он вскрикнул, когда в задницу вошел член. РФ вжался в землю, чувствуя, как мягкая трава щекочет промежность, и от этого возбуждение, сначала угасшее, начало возвращаться. Горячая рука обхватила его за грудь, и РФ вцепился в нее изо всех сил, чувствуя, как под пальцами бугрятся мышцы. Он стонал, плотно насаженный на член, по лицу стекали капельки пота, а Блич не двигался, сжимая его, словно тисками.

— Скотина, — выдохнул РФ, — скорее давай.

И через секунду первый толчок вышиб из него весь воздух. В ушах зазвенело, РФ дернулся было, но тут же обмяк, снесенный напором. Блич трахал его размашистыми толчками, вышибая из головы все мысли, чувства, эмоции. С каждым движением РФ задыхался все сильнее, тело не слушалось, живя своей жизнью — извивалось, подмахивало, двигалось в такт толчкам. Он зажмурился, когда Блич второй рукой подхватил под живот, приподнял, насаживая на себя. На член легла шершавая ладонь, и РФ забился, опускаясь на член с размаху, кончая, чувствуя, как член внутри него сокращается, трется о стенки, разливая тепло, а Блич низко, гортанно стонет над ухом.

РФ обвис у Блича на руках, длинно выдохнул и закрыл глаза. Блич разжал руки, и РФ сполз на бок, чувствуя, как из задницы выскользнул член. Между ног потекло, и он заерзал. И дернулся, как к ягодицам прижалась какая-то тряпка. РФ обернулся — Блич невозмутимо вытирал его своей футболкой. РФ всматривался в сосредоточенное лицо с нахмуренными бровями и не знал, что сказать.

Отыскал в траве и натянул трусы, надел штаны. Блич лежал на спине, закинув за голову руки, и смотрел куда-то вверх. РФ поднял голову, но ничего не увидел. Потоптался немного рядом. Потом махнул рукой и завалился рядом.

— А знаешь, — он помолчал, — знаешь, ДА тоже классно трахается.

Оказывается, он блин, скучал. Как девчонка какая-нибудь. ДА, конечно, был той еще скотиной, но РФ его не хватало.

Блич фыркнул, а потом начал хохотать.

— И ничего смешного, дебил!

РФ от души врезал по сокращающему от смеха прессу. Блич ойкнул и перехватил его руку, занесенную для следующего удара. Потом вытер выступившие на глазах слезы и сказал:

— Блин, крутой комплимент.

— Нормальный, ты, придурок!

Потом они вместе валялись и ржали, а РФ думал, что Блич все-таки прав — надо уметь отпускать.

Он неохотно поднялся.

— Пойду я, поздно уже…

— Давай, — Блич встал и, прыгая на одной ноге, надевал джинсы. — И не ходи с такой кислой рожей, смотреть тошно. Ты же не такой, мать твою.

РФ тихонечко вздохнул. А чего «не такой»? Он, вообще-то, разный. Просто под придурка косить легче. Да и веселее.

РФ подтянул штаны, махнул на прощанье и потопал прочь. А жизнь-то налаживалась.

 

Блич следил за РФ, пока его спина не скрылась за деревьями.

— Ну и долго ты там будешь стоять?

От деревьев отделилась долговязая фигура.

— Козел ты, Блич, — Наруто встал над ним, засунув руки в карманы.

— А по ебалу? — Блич лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

— Сейчас получишь.

 

Тычок ногой пришелся бы по лицу, если бы Блич не откатился в сторону. От остальных увернуться не получилось — только прикрыться локтями, принимая на себя удары тяжелых рифленых подошв и выжидая момент.

Подсечка — и Наруто грохнулся на спину, хватая ртом воздух.

— Козел, — повторил Наруто, отдышавшись.

— Может, нам и правда расстаться? — Блич улегся рядом и положил голову на плечо.

Наруто отпихнул его раздраженно, но бить ногами не стал — и то ладно. Сказал:

— И кому мы нужны, кроме друг друга? Мелочь всякую потрахивать?

— Ладно тебе, хороший парень, далеко пойдет.

Наруто фыркнул, повернулся и положил голову Бличу на живот.

— Все они хорошие, пока лежат задницей кверху.

Блич зевнул, запустил руку в светлые спутанные пряди и прикрыл глаза. И когда решил, что Наруто задремал, тот вдруг спросил:

— Ну и как тебе с РФ?

Блич оторопело моргнул:

— Вы что, сговорились, два идиота? Нормально! Лежи уже, придурок. — И, помолчав, тихо добавил, надеясь, что Наруто не слышит: — Куда я от тебя денусь. Только на пенсию.

 

На стороне стоило потрахаться хотя бы ради того, чтобы понять, что ему это нахрен не нужно.


End file.
